


promise?

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is mostly the result of listening to <a href="http://mccallclifford.tumblr.com/post/91319780641">this</a> audio too many times and being emotional about how cute they are tbh. also there's not enough malum in this fandom.</p>
    </blockquote>





	promise?

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly the result of listening to [this](http://mccallclifford.tumblr.com/post/91319780641) audio too many times and being emotional about how cute they are tbh. also there's not enough malum in this fandom.

It doesn't happen often, but sometimes Michael just needs attention and reassurance that he’s loved. If he goes to Ashton, he usually just rolls his eyes at Michael and tells him to stop being clingy. If he goes to Luke, he either gets overly happy that Michael wants to spend time with him or he rubs it in Michael’s face that Michael loves Luke as much as he loves Michael. So most of the time, he goes to Calum.

When they’re not working, Calum spends most of his time playing fifa so Michael scurries down the hall to Calum’s room where he is in fact sitting on his bed playing fifa. Michael stands in the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back until Calum looks up at him, grins and pats the bed next to him. Michael scampers onto Calum’s bed and snuggles into his side and watches Calum finish his game. Once he’s done, Calum stands up and shuts off his game, turns off the tv and turns back to Michael with a smile.

“Do you need a cuddle?”

Michael peeks up from where his face is half buried in Calum’s pillow and he’s already got the blankets pulled up to his chin. “Yes please,” he mumbles.

Calum giggles and Michael scoots closer to the wall so Calum can climb in next to him. “What’s the matter, Mikey?” Calum asks as he slings an arm loosely over Michael’s hip and rubs lazy circles into the small of his back.

Michael shrugs, “Nothing. Just needed a cuddle from my best friend.”

Calum smiles again and skims his nose across Michael’s a few times, drawing a giggle from Michael’s lips and Calum pulls Michael tight against his chest.

“Do you love me, Calum?” Michael asks.

“Yeah,” Calum says and it’s muffled into the top of Michael’s head.

“Do you?”

“Mhm.”

Calum can hear the frown in Michael’s voice when he asks, “You don’t, do you?”

“Yes I do.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Calum giggles and tries to stop his eyes from rolling.

“Forever?” Michael asks and starts to mouth at Calum’s neck.

“Forever,” Calum sighs, squeezes Michael tighter around the waist and kisses his temple.

 

Michael nods into Calum’s chest and says, “Okay.”


End file.
